Our Happy Event
by Stanaddict
Summary: "Nous avons tous connu, à un moment ou à un autre de notre vie, ce sentiment d'angoisse immense, qu'on pourrait qualifier d'existentiel qui vient vous ronger jusqu'à l'os, nous plongeant dans le solipsisme le plus complet alors que nous tentons d'envisager les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous." One-Shot


**Pour toi ma Mouche à Merde d'amour.**

**« All things are difficult before they are easy » - Thomas Fuller **

**_Our Happy Event_ by Stanaddict **

Nous avons tous connu, à un moment ou à un autre de notre vie, ce sentiment d'angoisse immense, qu'on pourrait qualifier d'existentiel qui vient vous ronger jusqu'à l'os, nous plongeant dans le solipsisme le plus complet alors que nous tentons d'envisager les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous. C'était en quelque sorte ce que ressentait Kate Beckett à cet instant, assise dans sa salle de bain, le petit morceau de plastique qui allait bientôt changer sa vie entre les mains.

Elle eut l'impression que les secondes étaient interminables et que jamais n'arriverait le résultat de ce fichu test. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle espérait. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Castle et elle n'en avait pas parlé, ils s'étaient tous les deux mis d'accords sur le fait qu'ils voulaient des enfants, mais… maintenant… Etait-elle même prête ? Tous les jours, en croisant des mères, leurs nourrissons dans leurs berceaux, elle se disait que certaines personnes devaient naître avec et qu'elle était née sans. Sans cet instinct maternel. Elle ne savait rien des enfants, et bien moins encore des bébés. Comme elle l'avait dit à Castle, elle n'avait jamais trouvé les bébés particulièrement adorables,et cela, ça prouvait bien qu'elle n'était pas prête, n'est-ce pas ?

Et si elle n'était pas capable d'aimer son enfant ? Quel genre de personne serait-elle ? C'est cette question qui lui faisait le plus peur, qu'elle n'osait qu'à peine penser et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vocaliser. Comment dire à Castle, si elle était enceinte, qu'elle avait peur de ne pas aimer leur enfant ? Elle-même se sentait coupable de pouvoir douter de cet amour, une mère devrait forcément aimer son enfant, et pourtant, si le doute était là, pensait-elle, c'était que la possibilité y était aussi.

Elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller la joue et elle y passa la paume de sa main, réalisant que c'était une larme qui roulait mollement sur sa peau, échappée du trop plein d'émotions de ces derniers jours.

Ils avaient travaillé sur un cas particulièrement difficile qui leur avait pris plusieurs semaines, elle était tellement aspirée par l'enquête qu'elle n'avait d'abord pas remarqué… Il avait fallut qu'elle soit prise de douleurs plus tôt au poste pour se demander ce qui lui arrivait avant de réaliser qu'elle avait du retard. Beaucoup de retard. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer ? Elle se gifla intérieurement se disant que si elle arrivait à oublier cela, elle aurait très bien pu oublier sa pilule et-

« Kate ? »

Elle entendit la voix de Castle raisonner et son coeur s'accéléra, elle avait quitté le commissariat brusquement il y avait de cela une trentaine de minutes quand elle s'était rendue compte de ce qui était peut être en train de se passer dans son corps.

« Kate? Tu es là ? »

Elle entendit son téléphone sonner depuis la chambre et les pas de Castle se rapprochant, suivant le son jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Il devait être devant la porte de la salle de bain qu'ils laissaient toujours ouverte et dans laquelle elle était actuellement enfermée.

« Kate ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il mort d'inquiétude.

Elle se reprit, s'éclaircissant la gorge en priant dieu pour paraitre assurée et sûre d'elle.

« Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Et merde, non, c'était tout sauf assuré, sa voix était brisée et trahissait son inquiétude grandissante.

« Kate, ouvres la porte, s'il te plait. »

Elle regarda de nouveau la bandelette toujours vierge de résultat, ça devait maintenant être une affaire de secondes, bientôt, sa vie allait être chamboulée, peu importe le résultat, elle serait différente en sortant de cette pièce. Etait-elle prête à savoir, avait-elle la force de regarder ? D'accepter le fait qu'elle attende un enfant ? Ou qu'elle n'en attende pas ? Elle serra le poing, compressant le test dans sa main avant de se lever et de le poser sur l'évier sans y poser les yeux, comme par peur que la réponse ne lui brûle les rétines.

Plus tôt dans l'après midi.

Réunis autour du tableau blanc, ils parlaient des détails de leur nouvelle affaire, Castle s'amusant comme d'habitude à inventer les théories les plus farfelues qu'il soit comme quoi les petits hommes verts étaient en fait à l'origine du meurtre de Jennifer, faisait sourire sa femme alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Sa femme. Il avait encore du mal à l'intégrer, ayant chaque fois ce même sourire stupide plaqué sur le visage à cette appellation. Kate Beckett était sa femme.

Il détourna son attention vers la concernée, et sa joie béate céda bientôt sa place à l'inquiétude quand il lu l'expression de la jeune femme, elle avait l'air tétanisée, complètement angoissée et bientôt, elle interrompait Ryan dans son speech sur les caméras de surveillances, s'excusant en disant qu'elle avait un course urgente à faire, qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

Il resta bouche bé en la regardant partir, passant devant lui sans un mot ni même un regard.

« Ok… Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? » demanda l'écrivain n'y comprenant plus rien.

« C'est ta femme bro, c'est à toi qu'on devrait poser cette question. » répondit Ryan alors qu'Esposito approuvait.

Au bout d'un quinzaine de minute et voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas, il parti à sa recherche, jetant un coup d'oeil dans la rue, essayant de l'appeler et tombant sur la messagerie alors que son coeur s'accélérait au rythme de sa panique, il décida de passer au loft, peut-être avait-elle simplement oublié quelque chose ? Mais ça n'expliquait pas l'expression de pure terreur qu'il avait lu sur son visage.

Il essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer son côté écrivain qui lui murmurait à l'oreille les pires scénarios possibles et prenait un taxi vers le loft, où il fut arriver en moins de cinq minutes, il courut jusqu'à l'entrée de son bâtiment alors que le portier le saluait.

« Edouardo ? Vous avez vu Kate ? » demanda-t-il à bout de souffle, les traits tendus.

« Elle est montée il y a presque vingts minutes maintenant monsieur. »

Il ne put retenir le soupir de soulagement avant de continuer sa route, adressant au portier un « Merci » depuis les marches.

Il entra en trombe dans l'appartement et l'appela. Pas de réponse. Il tenta une deuxième fois sans plus de succès. L'appartement était silencieux et semblait bien vide, elle n'était pas dans la cuisine, pas dans le salon. Il prit son téléphone, composant de nouveau son numéro en se dirigeant vers la chambre alors que la sonnerie y retentissait.

Il vit que la porte de salle de bain était fermée et raccrocha son téléphone, s'approchant à pas feutrés de la porte en lui demandant si elle allait bien. Il y eu un blanc qui lui sembla durer une éternité avant que le son de sa voix ne retentisse, il n'y avait cependant rien de rassurant à entendre, elle semble apeurée, brisée, et sa voix trahissait les larmes qui avait du couler sur son joli visage.

« Kate, ouvre la porte, s'il te plait. » l'implora-t-il en serrant les dents, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas parlé, pourquoi elle l'avait laissé en dehors, pourquoi elle avait couru. Comme avant. Alors que ça leur avait fait tellement de mal…

Il l'entendit bouger à l'intérieur de la salle de bain, sans pour autant que ses pas ne se dirigent directement vers la porte, mais enfin, enfin, elle ouvrit la porte et il n'eut pas le temps d'évaluer ses traits avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras, explosant en sanglots.

« Eh… Eh… Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Elle essuya ses larmes, se sentant soudain ridicule, impuissante, faible et vulnérable. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il la voit comme cela, même s'il ne cessait de lui répéter que ça faisait partie de sa force.

« Je… Je… » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, pas comment le dire, trop de pensées, trop de peurs, de doutes, de possibilités qui allait peut être changer leurs vies à jamais… Comment pouvait elle trouver les mots pour dire cela ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui en vouloir ? Après tout, peut-être est-ce qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas être sûre d'être prête. Et s'il lui en voulait… Qu'allait-elle faire?

« Kate, calme toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle jeta un regard vers l'évier où elle avait posé le test, le désignant du menton alors que son mari se détachait d'elle pour s'y rendre. Il se saisit de la bandelette dans un calme royal, un expression neutre sur le visage. Trop neutre, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je… Je n'ai pas regardé le résultat. » déclara-t-elle la voix tremblante, espérant qu'il relève les yeux et la regarde mais rien n'y faisait, il continuait à fixer le test l'angoissant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que la pression devienne insoutenable.

« Mais dis quelque chose bon dieu ! » hurla-t-elle alors qu'une nouvelle larme glissait le long de sa joue qu'elle essuyait rageusement du revers de la main.

Cela eu pour effet de le sortir de sa transe et leurs regard se rencontrèrent, puis un sourire éclata sur son visage, illuminant la pièce, et en cet instant plus rien d'autre ne comptait, il n'était pas fâché.

« On va avoir un bébé ! » dit-il alors qu'à son tour, il versait une larme, celle-ci de joie pure.

Kate éclata d'un rire nerveux, comme si tous les nerfs qui étaient tendus en elle depuis une demie heure se relâchaient et elle sautait dans ses bras, heureuse. Ils allaient avoir un bébé. Un bébé.

Il y a quelque chose d'inexplicable au fait de partager son corps avec un autre être humain, de le sentir grandir en soi, de savoir qu'il est là. Tout petit, fragile, tellement dépendant.

« Joyce ? »

« Humm ? » demanda-t-elle vaguement en passant une main lasse sur son ventre arrondi.

« Si c'est un fille, Joyce, en hommage à Joyce Carol Castle ? »

Elle sourit, cinq mois qu'ils se chamaillaient pour des prénoms.

« Joyce… » répéta-t-elle en considérant l'idée. « Oui, ça me plait. » déclara-t-elle alors qu'il lui volait un baiser. « Et si c'est un garçon ? » demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête, le regardant suivre le chemin qu'avait prit sa propre main quelques instant plus tôt alors qu'ils se mettaient en pyjama devant le miroir de la chambre.

« Honoré ? » demanda-t-il

« Hors de question. » répliqua-t-elle fermement.

« Quoi ? Balzac était un grand écrivant ! »

« Mon fils ne s'appelera pas Honoré, point à la ligne. Et puis, tu as trouvé le prénom si c'était une fille, c'est à moi de trouver si c'est un garçon. » déclara-t-elle.

« Très bien madame Castle, qu'est-ce que vous proposez? »

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« James? »

« James… J'aime. Ca te vient d'où ? Ne me dit pas qu'un de tes ex s'est appelé comme ça, sinon c'est même pas la peine. »

Elle éclata de rire en pensant à suggérer le prénom de Josh, juste pour voir sa tête avant de répondre plus sérieusement à sa question.

« Non, en fait, c'est ma mère. Elle m'aurait appelée James si j'avais été un garçon… » Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur son visage « Et elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle serait là pour gâter mon petit James quand je serais en âge d'être maman. »

Il regarda la tristesse s'immiscer en elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il l'avait souvent constaté depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa mère, c'était comme si elle s'enfermait dans une bulle…

Jamais sa mère ne verra son bébé. Jamais elle ne le serrera dans ses bras et jamais elle ne dira à Kate qu'elle fait du bon travail. Elle n'aura pas le doit aux conseils, elle n'aura pas sa maman à appeler en panique quand son enfant tombera pour la première fois en se faisant mal. A qui est-ce qu'elle allait poser toutes les questions qui la rongeaient ?

Bien sûr, elle avait Castle, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle n'allait pas discuter avec Castle de choses strictement féminines, non pas que ça la gênait, mais il ne pourrait pas l'aider.

« Va pour James alors. » dit-il en la serrant contre lui, déposant des centaines de baisers dans son cou, la distrayant de ses tristes pensées.

« Je veux savoir. » soupira Castle.

« On s'était mis d'accord pour que ça reste une surprise. » répliqua Kate en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu t'étais mise d'accord avec toi même plutôt. » bougonna-t-il.

Elle soupira, exaspérée par le comportement de son compagnon, sentant la colère monter en elle, et s'énervant encore plus en le réalisant. Depuis que le petit pois avait pris place dans son ventre, elle avait tendance à se laisser emporter par ses émotions, peu importe à quel point elle essayer de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Tu tiens vraiment à gâcher ça Castle ? »

« Gâcher quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, je veux juste savoir si c'est un garçon ou un file, une Joyce ou un James. » dit-il tout excité.

« Mais… Tu ne peux pas attendre l'accouchement ?! » demanda-t-elle essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Foutus hormones.

Il soupira.

« Quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, comme d'habitude quand on est pas d'accord sur quelque chose pour le bébé, tu reste bornée dans TON point de vue et tu n'écoutes rien, tu t'énerve… »

« JE NE M'ENERVE PAS! » l'interrompit-elle.

Il arqua un sourcil.

« Et puis tu sais quoi, fais comme tu veux, tu vois, je l'entends ton point de vue, va demander le sexe du bébé, mais moi, je ne veux pas savoir! » déclara-t-elle commençant à avancer pour sortir de la clinique, le laissant en arrière.

« Kate ? » l'entendit-t-elle appeler.

« Je vais prendre un taxi. » répondit-elle sans se retourner, accélérant le pas.

Une fois la porte du loft fermée, elle sentit les larmes couler seules de ses joues, l'énervant au plus haut point alors que ses nerfs lâchaient. Encore. Elle ne le supportait plus, ne se supportait plus… Alors comment devait-il le vivre lui…

Mais en même temps, on aurait dit qu'il le faisait exprès par moment, pour l'énerver. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de garder la surprise, il savait que c'était quelque chose d'important pour elle, bon sang !

Elle regarda la bouteille de vin avec envie avant de se servir un grand verre d'eau fraîche et de le boire d'une traite, reposant le verre sur le comptoir en un bruit sourd alors que Castle passait la porte.

Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard de peur qu'il ne trahisse ce qu'il savait. Elle l'entendit soupirer après quelques secondes et s'approcher d'elle, posant sa main sur son épaule, la laissant glisser jusque dans son dos avant de revenir sur se ventre, le bébé se manifestant alors, comme sentant la présence de son papa.

Elle soupira d'aise.

« Je ne veux pas savoir Castle. » déclara-t-elle en recouvrant sa main de la sienne.

« Moi non plus. » répondit-il après un instant.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers lui, étonnée.

« Tu n'as pas demandé ? »

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et un sourire radieux naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne passe ses bras autour de son cou.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres « Mais tu n'est pas obligé de faire ça pour moi Castle… Si tu veux vraiment savoir… »

« Non. » l'interrompit-il en lui rendant son baiser. « C'est ce que je veux Kate. On va avoir un bébé. Peu importe si c'est une fille ou un garçon… Le plus important c'est qu'il ou elle sera une partie de nous. »

Elle caressa sa joue, les larmes aux yeux en abordant son expression emplie de sentiments.

« Je t'aime Rick. » murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau, leur langues se recentrant en une danse à la fois familière et électrifiante, les laissant tous deux essoufflés et le coeur battant.

La nuit noire n'était brisée que par la lumière bleuâtre du réveil indiquant trois heures quarante sept du matin et les draps étaient désespérément froids et vides quand Castle ouvrit les yeux sur l'environnement familier le leur chambre.

il fronça les sourcils, sortant de l'état semi-hypnotique dans le quel il était pour se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine pour voir si sa femme n'avait pas eu une petite faim dans le milieu de la nuit. Il repensa avec un sourire nostalgique au nombre de fois ou il s'était réveillé seul quand elle était enceinte pour la trouver assise au comptoir de la cuisine, un verre de glaçons à la main. Juste des glaçons. Combien de fois s'était-il moqué d'elle avec cette drôle d'envie récurrente qu'elle avait pour les glaçons et lui rappelant les autres choses qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire avec des glaçons.

Cette fois cela dit, la cuisine était vide et il du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre chantonner à l'étage. Il monta les marches à pas feutrés et se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre d'enfant où il trouva Kate, berçant tendrement leur petit garçon en chantant tout bas, des mots d'amours sans vraiment de sens, de joie, de sagesse et de bonheur alors qu'il la regardait avec de grand yeux bleus, tendant sa main elle en poussant de petits gazouillements, il du s'y prendre à trois reprise avant d'arriver à attraper une mèche de ses cheveux, la serrant dans sa petit main alors qu'il retournait son attention sur sa mère, le regardant dans les yeux, comme fasciné. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Cela faisait maintenant huit ans qu'ils se connaissaient et elle avait toujours cet effet ensorcelant sur lui. Comme en ce moment précis, il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de la vue qui d'offrait à lui, un des spectacles les plus beaux qui lui étaient donné de voir.

Elle releva soudain les yeux vers lui et sourit.

« Regarde James, regarde qui est venu te voir. » lui dit-elle en le montrant du doigt.

« Pa…pa ! » balbutina l'enfant en remuant ses petites jambes potelées dans tous les sens.

« Oui, c'est papa. Tu veux aller faire un câlin à papa avant de retourner au dodo ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton bienveillant et affectif.

« PAPA ! » répéta l'enfant en tendant les bras vers l'écrivain qui s'était approché.

Elle lui tendit James qu'il serra contre lui, son oreille contre son torse.

« Ecoute. » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son fils. A maintenant six mois, il commençait à comprendre certain mots simples même s'il ne les prononçaient pas encore forcément, si bien qu'il s'exécuta, tout son petit visage trahissant sa concentration alors qu'il écoutait le coeur de son père battre.

« Je t'aime James. » murmura-t-elle en posant un baiser dans les cheveux doux et ondulé de son bébé. « Je t'aime tellement. »

Très vite, Castle le sentit s'endormir contre lui et le reposa dans le berceau avant de prendre sa femme par les hanches, l'attirant vers lui, plaçant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-elle ses doux traits éclairés par les rayons de la lune.

« Que tu es une mère formidable. »

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassant de nouveau avant qu'il n'ajoute.

« Et je me demande aussi ce qu'on attend pour mettre le deuxième en route. »

FIN

**Merci à toi ma mouche à merde parce que tu l'as réclamé ton histoire avec Kate enceinte, Caskett qui a un bébé et tout le tralala, et que voilà, comme ça ne va pas arriver tout de suite, tout de suite dans la série et qu'on est en plein hiatus de la mort, voilà, je t'ai écris ça. **

**PAS DE SPOILERS DANS LES REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT :P **

**Et si vous avez comme Juliette (oui, la mouche à merde s'appelle Juliette en vrai, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas déjà) ont des idées comme ça qui leur trotte dans la tête de ce qu'ils aimeraient voir se passer, ou un épisode qu'ils auraient aimé un peu différement, proposez moi vos idées avec le rating souhaité et je verrais ce que je peux faire si j'ai le temps !:P (Vous pouvez aussi me soumettre vos idées via Twitter Stanaddict ) Voilà, joyeux hiatus de noël les petits ! **


End file.
